Personal computers are commonly used at the workplace and at home. As people become more dependent on personal computers, time spent using them has increased. Modem ergonomics theory and experience teaches that improper posture of human bodies during the use of computers can produce many types of repetitive, stress and strain injuries, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, and eye fatigue. Conventional theory holds that, in an ergonomically arranged computer unit, the keyboard should be arranged at elbow level while the arms are parallel to the body, and the top of the display unit should be at approximately eye level, or at most 15 degrees below. Manufacturers of desktop computers have taken steps to design their products to alleviate these repetitive-type stress injuries. One example of such an advancement involves using a split keyboard as opposed to a traditional keyboard. In a split keyboard, the keyboard is separated in the middle and the two separate halves are angled in order to allow the wrists to be held in a more natural position while typing.
The typical laptop computer (also referred to as portable personal computers or notebook computers) includes a display screen housing hinged to a main computer base housing. The display screen housing folds down against the main computer base housing where the two housings latch together. The main computer base housing includes the keyboard, disk drives, input/output ports, battery pack, and all hardware associated with running, processing and storing data.
Many conventional laptop computers are not used in an ergonomic fashion. Laptop computers have become more commonplace due to improvements in micro-processing.
Many conventional laptop computers are not used in an ergonomic fashion. Laptop computers have become more commonplace due to improvements in micro-processing speed, weight reduction, battery life, display technology, Internet accessibility, and affordability. As laptop computer technology continues to improve and approaches that of desktop computers, more and more users will use laptop computers as their sole computer device.
While there have been ergonomic improvements incorporated into desktop computers, the small size and need for portability of laptop computers have prevented manufacturers from incorporating many of these ergonomic advances into laptop computers. While some laptop manufacturers have attempted to implement ergonomic advances, such as the split keyboard, further advances are needed.